dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission
Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission (ドラゴンボール ヒーローズ ビクトリーミッション) is a spin-off manga created by Toyotarō, and based on the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. It debuted in the November 2012 edition of V-Jump, the release date of which was October 20, 2012. Summary The first chapter, entitled "The fiendish Baby Janemba", follows the mascot Beat as he leaves Satan City Primary School. He rushes to an arcade to play Dragon Ball Heroes. The Capsule Corporation battle guide Sora tells him to try Galaxy Mission 4. The boy is confident and says no matter who the opponent is, be it Frieza or Cell, he will defeat them. Sora then sends the boy into the game itself. Beat arrives in a time period unknown, where he joins a team composed of Trunks, Gogeta, Gohan and Goten. The evil Baby Janemba then appears. The boy asks who this character is, and Sora tells him that it is the result of Baby fusing the pure evil being Janemba DNA. The two page chapter ends when Beat, Gohan, and Goten turn Super Saiyans and Trunks and Gogeta turn Super Saiyan 3 while rushing towards Baby Janemba. In the second chapter, "Bursting Forth!! Super Ability!!", Beat faces Baby Vegeta with the help of Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3 Trunks, and Pan. Sora tells the boy about the summoning cards, so Beat uses one to summon Luud. Luud fires his Crimson Scream at Baby Vegeta, but after the smoke clears, Baby Vegeta is still standing and an image of Super Baby Vegeta appears behind him. The third chapter, "The Mightiest Heroine, Note!!", continues on where the previous chapter left off. Beat is defeated by Baby Vegeta. Note witnesses Beat's match and she later has a friendly Dragon Ball Heroes battle with Beat. She has Super Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Pan, and Android 18 with her, while Beat has Cooler, Frieza, GT Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan 4 Goku and the robot with him. Beat wins thanks to Super Saiyan 4 Goku's 10x Kamehameha. In the fourth chapter, "A Rival Appears?!" (ライバル出現!?), after learning from Sora that Beat has never been a contestant in a Dragon Ball Heroes tournament, Note brings him to the Satan Mall, and in the Heroes Stadium. A tournament between begins with 16 contestants, among them the Hero, Yoshito-kun, Kajika, Isaza, Donko, Haya, Froze, the Saiyan Elite, Ackman and Tenshi. Beat has to battle the commentator Yoshito-kun himself for his first match in a tournament. Yoshito-kun uses his Satan Deck (Majin Elite, Majin Buu, Mr. Satan, and GT Mr. Satan) and Beat has Cooler, Frieza, Super Saiyan GT Vegeta, Super Saiyan 4 Goku and the robot with him. Beat wins thanks to the robot and Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Yoshito-kun congratulates Beat for his victory. The Saiyan Elite also wins his match. In the fifth chapter, "The Last Spot For the Finals" (決勝戦最後のイス), Beat wins his match in the tournament and moves on to the finals. Elite congratulates him, while Note berates him because his Charge Impact is too weak. Next up is Elite versus Froze. Elite's team consists of him and Super Saiyan 3 characters (Goku, Gotenks, Vegeta, GT Trunks), while Froze has Chilled, King Cold, Super Sigma, and a Golden Great Ape. Despite turning into a Super Saiyan in the match, the Saiyan Elite is crushed. With this, the final battle will take place in the Heroes Stadium between Beat and Froze. The final match begins in chapter 6, "Clash! Beat vs. Froze" (激突！ビートVSフローズ). Froze swaps up his deck almost completely, now using Goku, Vegito, Piccolo, and Krillin with his avatar, while Beat wants to fight to the end with the companions he believes in. Forte shows up and mutters that Beat is going to lose. Beat does not recognize the girl, though. As Beat unsuccessfully tries to land a hit, Forte gives some backstory on Froze: Froze became Forte's area representative in the last year's preliminary, she was surprised by the overwhelming strength Froze used and did not think she stood a chance. Yet, for some reason, Froze did not go to the nationals. Just then, Froze draws a "Z" in the sky using a Card Action Ability: Z for his characters to perform a Combined Energy Wave attack. Trivia *Dub and Peter, the main characters of Akira Toriyama's manga Dub & Peter 1, make a cameo in the first chapter of this manga. Puck and his friends appear in chapter 3. Ackman and Tenshi from Go! Go! Ackman, and Kajika, Isaza, Donko, and Haya from Kajika make a cameo in the fourth chapter. Gallery Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Related Manga